Ravager Ameshas
Ameshas of the Ravager class - specialized in power and offense - are as follows. List of Characters Achilles An invulnerable hero who toys with death as, even when promised a quick end on the battlefield, she prefers death and glory to a long and meaningless life. Her arrogance and friendly demeanor are worthy of her legend. Ankou The legend of the Grim Reaper personified, she wields a massive scythe with cruel certainty. She is seen as an intimidating force by many Ameshas and greatly feared, and basks in this fear. Bellerophon A Hellenic hero who defeated the Gorgon but ended up being crippled due to his hubris. She is a figure of tragic arrogance, as shown when she often taunts Tohkata Miyagawa and often seeks to boast about her own prowess, perhaps to show that she isn't as broken as the legend says. Blackbeard A hedonistic pirate obsessed with pillage and conquest. She is fierce in her behavior and believes that she can take whatever she wants for her own sake and pleasure, and enjoys causing fear in others. She somewhat lacks subtlety as well. Boudicca Boadicea, a noble queen known for her mastery of the seas and constant struggle against the Roman empire. She is an independent-minded woman who uses her innate abilities to break free of the chains that bind her. Cain Far from her real counterpart, Cain's Amesha is thirsty with blood and pain and embodies only the sheer thirst for blood of her biblical legend. Killing is all she knows and all she can do due to her very nature. Caligula The gladiator-emperor, treated as insane due to her obsession with emulating the powers of Hercules. She does not possess the glory or pose of an emperor, but instead focuses her legend on her talent as a berserk fighter. Darius The legendary king of Persia, this figure's legend is as quiet as it is unmovable. Darius is a queen that believes in relentless conquest and, like many other Ravagers, lives for the sake of her country's honor. Gengis Khan The conqueror who managed to make kneel most of Asia behind her feet. A rival of Oda Nobunaga, she believes in vanquishing her opponents and bringing them to their knees. She is also known for her lust for both female beauty and amassing pillaged riches - and barely distinguishes between the two. Gilgamesh The first of heroes and the last Amesha to be summoned by Tohkata. A queen that embodies the first legend and first epic - the quest for immortality. She might or might not be tied to Endymion. Hannibal Barca The one who almost brought Rome to its knees. She is an astute strategist and a ruthless conqueror whose tactics and bold moves prove the glory of Carthage. She uses Queen Dido's ancient curse as a weapon against the Romans. Hippolyte The legendary queen of the Amazon tribe, this warrior lady slaughters her opponents without hesitation. She quite enjoys her new existence as a ruler in a group of female warriors, which in turns only bolsters her charisma and determination. Longinus A roman soldier who became blessed by the blood of Christ on her spear. She was redeemed for her actions and became one of the first holy soldiers. Due to blood on her eyes, she now possesses impossible accuracy. Masamune A blademaster with immense talent, this sword-forger does not acknowledge the title of 'masamune' as her name any longer - she claims to have given said name to her most prized sword. She acts with humility and calm uncommon for Ravagers. Mordred The corrupted traitor of the Round Table, tainted in blood due to her mother's curse. She has a sharp wit and a sharper blade, and will use both of them against whoever tries to use her. Her nature is bitterness. Oda Nobunaga The Demon General, she embodies her legend yet was cursed with the very essence of the fearsome and godless reputation given to her in fiction. She is fierce and merciless, and loves to take others as hers; she was the first partner of Tohkata. Ozymandias King Ramses - behold her and despair. A regal individual who dominates others with the pride of a pharaoh, she represents Egypt's stalwart honor. She has somewhat of a rivalry with Tohkata due to their divine blood. Romulus The founder of Rome, associated with the wolf's ferocity. She is seen as wild and feral due to her actions and "education" as well as lupine abilities borrowed from her legend. Nevertheless, she is a proud, astute and independent leader. Saint Georges The slayer of the legendary Dragon, the knight known as Saint Georges has introduced to the world the concepts of heroism and chivalry. She is a strong-minded individual with a mind like a blade, focused on bringing down her monstrous enemies. Sigurd The great hero of the Nibelungen, bathed in dragon-blood, and the husband of Brynhildr, the loss of her Valkyrie used as a sacrifice by Leonhart Den Anfan caused her to join Tohkata in the battle against Leonhart. Shutendoji The powerful Oni Lord of Mount Ooe, famed as a monster of Japan and treated as a pseudo-heroic entity. Shutendoji is quite easy to anger and constantly searches for greater challenges with burning fierceness. Sun Wukong An arrogant monkey king who became a better individual by following the path of Buddha. She is extremely combative and always seeks for greater challenges, but possesses surprising wisdom due to the teachings of Buddha. Thor The Hammer of Thunder, the divine hero of many Nordic epics has been summoned as a heroine alongside Loki. A serious and honorable individual, she will nevertheless be quick to pick fights due to her sanguine behavior. William Wallace Braveheart, the one who defended a people's pride and defended a country's freedom until death. She is extremely enduring and brave, refusing to bow to anyone, yet respecting those who honor her legend and country's pride. Category:Character Category:Amesha Category:Interra